


Kisses Of A Lesbian Childhood

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Lesbianism, Middle School, Pork rinds, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: I was willing to pay for this feeling.





	Kisses Of A Lesbian Childhood

Middle school bleachers in the gym.  
The greeting slips my mind today.  
The way it started?  
I don't recall.  
It may have been "what's up"  
I was already out.  
Already alone.  
Already "lesbian" as my nickname.  
A school of 300.  
1 of me.  
299 of them.  
Or was it 298?  
Yes.  
There was someone.  
Someone else.  
She came up to me.  
I was alone.  
On the bleachers.  
The gave me an offer I couldn't refuse.  
My heart was beating like the engine of a train.  
I followed her out of the gym.  
By the waterfountain, we stopped.  
She faced me.  
I looked at her lips.  
She closed her eyes.  
So quickly.  
She briefly,  
briefly,  
touched her lips to mine.  
I never closed my eyes.  
She stepped back,  
and she opened her eyes.  
My face felt like it was on fire.  
My heart was going to explode.  
This is the high that I will chase for my whole life.  
But at what cost?  
A bag of pork rinds.  
I paid her the snack.  
I never saw her again.  
I was the 1.  
They were the 299.  
Or will they always be just the 298?

**Author's Note:**

> My first kiss was when I paid a girl a bag of pork rinds to kiss me behind the gym.


End file.
